The Unending Love
by GumballLover
Summary: A story about a first love, facing rejection from that love, then finding another love, stronger than the other. Rated M for Bad language, suicidal actions, self harm and blood
1. The Plan

**_Chapter One:_**

 ** _The Plan_**

It was a lovely morning in the small town of Elmore. Everyone was arising from their enjoyed slumber. All except one young boy. That boy lived in the Wattersons Residence. Gumball. All night he was tossing and turning, but was unable to fall asleep. This is because he was so deep in thought and questioning inside of his mind. He was thinking about school, but not about the work or anything, but he was thinking about his lifelong crush. Carrie Kruegar. She was his dream girl. Every day he went to school and he couldnt take his eyes off her. They barely ever engaged in a conversation, mainly because Gumball was extremely nervous when she actually noticed him. Over time he had slightly gained a bit more confidence around her. But after that long night of plain thought, he had decided that he would finally ask her out.

Beeep Beeep Bee- SLAM. It was finally Seven A.M. Gumball was relieved that that long night had finally passed. "Morning Gumball" Darwin chirped. "Morning" Gumball said."You ready for a new day of discovery?" Darwin said, happily. In Th ought. "How can Darwin love school so much?!? I guess he just isnt a procrastinator like me" in speech "Yeah" Gumball sighed. Darwin put on his usual, but Gumball went into his warbdrobe and pulled out a gray checkered T - Shirt, some black jeavns and a black hoodie with skull and crossbones on the front. He quickly put them on, then caught up to his brother at breakfast.

He went into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and poured in some daisy flakes. As he sat down at the table his mom said " How come your wearing something different, Gumball." Gumball replied by saying, "Oh, uh i just wanted to wear something different than my sweater today". His mom just replied with " ok". Gumball and Darwin finished their breakfast and left the house.

They walked over to the bus stop, waiting for their bus to arrive. As Gumball knew the bus would take forever, he plugged in his earphones to his phones and listened to Im Still Standing by Elton John

After fifteen minutes, the bus finally arrived. Gumball and Darwin entered the bright yellow schoolbus. When Gumball entered, he looked around and found Carrie sitting alone. He put his plan into action, and walked over to her and...

 **Oh damn. So tense!! What is Gumball going to say and do? And what will Carrie's reaction be to Gumball sitting next to her? You will have to find out next Chapter!!!** **Anyway i hope that you readers out there enjoyed chapter one and for now, Peace**

 **-GumballLover**


	2. Facing Rejection

**_Chapter Two_**

 ** _Facing Rejection_**

Gumball saw Carrie sitting alone so, he put his plan into action. He walked over to her and said, "Mind if i sit here?". Carrie replied with "ok". Gumball nervously sat down next to her. For a while there was silence, but eventually Gumball broke it by saying, " S-so what h-have you got today? ". Carrie told him: " Double art, English, Science, Drama and Maths.". "C-cool Gumball said". _Gumballs thoughts: "_ Ok... i should tell her now. I only have one chance... ". " H-hey Carrie? ", Gumball said. " Yeah? " Carrie replied. "I... I have something to tell you..." " Carrie... I... I... I was wondering if... if you would like to go out with me?... Because... I... I love you Carrie". Silence insued for a few moments before Carrie said, "N... no Gumball, because... because i...i already love someone else...". Then, after the words that Carrie said had finally reached Gumball, he jumped out of his seat, jumped off of the moving bus and ran home in tears. Darwin saw this and screamed " GUMBALL!!! ". But there was nothing he could do.

 **Three hours later**

Nicole walked into the house, expecting the same thing. Richard being lazy and sleeping on the couch. Then she remembered that he had gone on vacation with his mother to Florida. She walked into the kitchen to find the knife draw opened. She thought nothing of this and just closed it. She made herself a sandwich, then she went into the living room and started vaccuming. This sound obviously faded out the feint crying coming from Gumball and Darwins room. When she had finished vaccuming she continued to tidy up downstairs.

 **Three hours later**

Darwin burst into the house repeatedly screaming " GUMBALL!!!! ". Nicole heard this and ran to Darwin. She questioned him saying " Whats wrong!? ". Darwin said, " Today Gumball jumped of the bus and ran home because his crush rejected him!! ". Nicole shouted " WHAT!?!?!" Then sprinted up the stairs with Darwin just behind him, and slammed Gumballs bedroom door open, and saw...

 **Oh Snap!!! What did she see when walking in?!? Wow!!! Well, you will just have to find out in the next chapter eh? Anyway, thank you for reading Chapter Two of The Unending Love, and ill see you in Chapter Three. Peace!**

 **-GumballLover**


	3. Suicidal Thinking

**_Chapter Three_**

 ** _Suicidal Thinking_**

Nicole slammed Gumballs door open and saw blood on the floor, and Gumball with cut arms, cut face, and he was holding a knife. Nicole shouted "GUMBALL STOP!!!!" and she started to approach him, then Gumball put his knife to his Jugular and screamed "DONT TAKE ANOTHER STEP CLOSER!!! IM A FUCKING FAILIURE AND IM SUCH A FUCKING MISTAKE!! IF YOU TAKE ANOTHER FUCKING STEP, THEN I WILL CUT MY JUGULAR!!!". Nicole froze. Then she suddenly bolted to him, knocked him out before he could slice his throat and grabbed the knife. After that, she ran down the stairs to the phone, and called Richard. He picked up, and before he could say anything she screamed. " RICHARD YOU NEED TO GET HOME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!! GUMBALL GOT REJECTED BY HIS CRUSH AND HAS GOTTEN DEPRESSED AND NKW TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF!!! GET THE EARLIEST PLANE HOME BECAUSE YOU NEED TO HELP ME!!!" She quickly ended the call and started to get dizzy. She suddenly passed out because she had used too much energy when saving Gumball.

 ** _Seven hours later_**

Richard came running into the house to find his wife on the floor passed out and the phone hanging. He shouted for Darwin, and Darwin screamed from his room "MR DAD, PLEASE HELP GUMBALL IS TRYING TO GRAB THE KNIFE AGAIN!!!" This woke up Nicole and they both ran up the stairs to help restrain Gumball. Gumball struggled and struggled, trying to get out of the grip of his three other family members. Gumball yelled "LET ME KILL MYSELF!!! IM A FUCKING UGLY CUNT AND NOBODY EVEN FUCKING LIKES ME!!! IF I FUCKING DIED NO ONE WOULD GIVE TWO FUCKING SHITS!!! LET ME FUCKING DIE!!!!" This carried on for a whole hour untill finally Gumball got tired out and fell asleep. They put him in his bed, but didnt leave the room all night. Dreading the next day...

 **Damn! Shit went down in this chapter!!! and if your wondering, yes i finished this chapter and published it an hour after the other one. Also, Chapter four will not be published in an hour because im about to go asleep when this is pubkished because when this is puloshed it will be 00: 17 in the uk which is where i live haha! Anyway thanks again for reading and Peace!!!**

 **-GumballLover**


	4. The New Student

**_Chapter Four_**

 ** _The new student_**

Beeep beeep beep beeep SLAM! It was seven o'clock in the morning. Everyone shuddered, thinking sbout this day. But when Gumball had woken up, he had seemed to calm down. When Gumball sat up, he didnt say anything to them. So knowing that he wasn't going to try and kill himself, they left. Darwin stayed though. Just to comfort Gumball (Seeing as he was already dressed from the previous disaster of a day. "Morning dude..." Said Darwin. Gumball just replied with a simple grunt. Gumball got up and went into his warbdrobe. He grabbed a black top with a skull on it, a black hoodie, black joggers and some black sneakers. He put these on, went downstairs and skipped breakfast. He walked out the house, knowing he would be extremely early. He arrived at the bus stop, and of course he was the first there. So he just looked around because he was bored. Suddenly, he spotted a figure in the distance. At first he couldn't make out what it was, but as it got closer it became obvious that it was female. Then, the figure arrived at the bus stop. It was a gray and white wolf, with the outling of her face gray, and the rest white. She had a pink and white polkadot bow and a pink bag, and she had a huge fluffy white tail. At fist, they didnt speak but after a bit of silence, she shyly said "h-hello" "i-i... im the new student...". Gumball blushed slightly. " h-hi im G-Gumball.". The wolf had deep blue eyes, and she had a cute little black nose. "o-oh... oh yeah, i forgot" she started "im Asriel. N-nice to meet you Gumball." All of a sudden, they both felt a feeling, a feeling that they were attracted to eachother. Gumball couldnt stop looking at her and Asriel couldnt stop thinking about him. For the rest of the wait, there was silence. Even when Darwin arrived. When the bus finally came Gumball asked Asriel, " Would you like to sit next to me on the bus? ". She said yes, so they sat down and started to conversate a bit. " W-where are you from, Asriel? "Gumball asked " Flo... Florida" Asriel replied. "Cool". " I wonder if you will be in my classes" Gumball asked. She replied with a mmhmm. Then for the rest of the ride, they didnt say anything.

When the bus stopped, Gumball asked if Asriel would like a tour, and she said yes please, so when they entered, Gumball started explaining. "So this is the hallway with all of the lockers, where we keep our stuff of course.". " Then the first roommyou come up to is Principle browns office. If your sent there during a class, your in big trouble, so you should probably try not to have that happen.". Gumball recieved a small chuckle from Asriel. "Then that room, which is the second one is the gym. When we have Physical Education this is where we go. Everybody in my class hates it because it gets them into so much pain. So be careful in there. Then, this third room here is the hallroom. This is where the assembilies are held, or, even better, this is where you go to eat your lunch. The lunch period starts at half past twelve in the afternoon to one o clock. Then from one o clock to half one, you go to form. Dont worry about form though. The principle will tell you which house your in, then which form your in. This room-." DING DING DING DING. This sudden noise made Asriel jump into Gumballs arms, which made them both blush wildly. "S- sorry about that Gumball, i get startled very easily." Gumball accepted her apology. "Anyway, you need to go to the principles office to get your yearly timetable, dont worry i will take you there.

 **Bang, chapter four finished. it only took me a whole fucking hour. Nah im just messing with you guys. Its fine. It just gives me a sore wrist. If you are wondering what if different with this chapter, its because its longer!!** **742 words! So i have done a lot! Also, i got my first review!! Thanks for that guys! It made my night! Anyway... Thanks for reading Chapter Four of The Unending Love. Please leave a review and Peace!!!**

 **-GumballLover**


	5. Newfound Love

**_The Unending Love_**

 ** _Chapter Four_**

 ** _Newfound Love_**

 **Before i start this chapter, i would like to shout out lexboss! Im a fan of your story and your oc is just great! Thanks for reviewing lexboss. Also, im sorry for not posting for a while. Okay, now onto the story.**

Gumball walked Asriel to the Principles office. They chatted and chatted along the way. They arrived at the principles office and entered. " Hello Principle Brown. Im just here because i was walking the new student to this office so she can get herwant house tie, form room and yearly timetable." Gumball said. " How nice of you, Gumball. As your reward you get a day pass. Feel free to redeem it at any time!" Brown said. "Any way, here is your timetable and tie. Your form group and room is stated on the sheet.". Then Gumball had an idea " Principle Brown?" "Yes?" Brown said. "Dont i have two day passes? Im pretty sure i earned one a few days ago.". " Ah yes, as a matter of a fact you do!". Brown said. " Well i would like to redeem two, one for me and one for Asriel!". Gumball said. " Are you sure Gumball?" Brown said " Yes, sir.". "Okay then, please hand over the passes." Brown said " Are you sure you want to waste one on me?" Asriel said. "Yes, i am!" Gumball replied, while pulling out his two passes. He finally got them out and passed them to Brown. " Okay you two your free to go, have a nice day! ". They both left the office and then left the school.

" So now what do we do? " Asriel questioned. " You decide! We could go grab a bite at the mall, chill in the park, go get on the ferry, basically anything!" Gumball answered. " How about we go on the ferry, then eat at the mall, then hangout in the u-uh park? '' " Okay then, lets go! " Gumball said, as they started to walk. "Just follow me and then we will be at the port in no time.". So Asriel quietly followed Gumball through the suberbs, then the city, then they finally arrived. " Here we are!" Said Gumball. They walked up to the place to buy tickets. " Could we have two tickets to the ferry please? " Gumball said "Okay that'll be fourty pounds" Said the cashier Larry. Gumball pulled out his wallet and pulled out fourty five pounds. He gave Larry it and said "There is a five pound tip there, get yourself a little something." They walked out to the boarding port and sat on a bench, waiting for their ferry to arrive. " You are so generous, Gumball." Asriel started. "First of all your paying fourty pounds on us, then giving that cashier a tip!". " Oh its nothing!" Gumball said. Finally their ferry arrived, and they got on, and went to the very top. The ferry started to move, so they sat down on a little chair and chatted and chatted. After twenty minutes of talking, Gumball said to Asriel, "look to the right". She did, and her eyes were greeted with the beautiful view of the city. " Woah! Its so beautiful!" She said in awe. "I know right!" Gumball replied. " There is town, the heart of the city!" Gumball added. "Its so amazing!!" Asriel said, as she gazed at the beautiful heart of the city. After a while of staring and gazing, they finally arrived back at where they started. " Thanks for taking me on there Gumball!" Asriel said, as they exited the boat " It was so awesome!". "No problem!" Gumball said. "Now lets go eat at the mall". They walked out of the port and started their journy through Elmore.

" Phew! That was a long walk." Asriel exclaimed. " Im ready to eat now " She added, as they walked into the food court in the mall. They sat down and discussed what they wanted. They came to a conclusion of what they wanted, and then waited for a waiter to come over to take their order. " This is so much better then being in school! " Gumball said " At least we dont have to put up with Miss Simian!". "Who is Miss Simian?" Asriel asked, confused. "Oh yeah, you dont know! She is a horrible horrible teacher who everyone hates. She is over thirty thousand years old and she even taught my mum and dad. She was horrible to them too, and my mum used to get called loser by her a lot, and she loses her temper when Miss Simian calls me loser too." Gumball explained. " Ah okay, ill just have to be prepared for her then huh?" She joked, of course delerious laughter ensued. At last the waiter Larry came over and took their order. He went away with their order, and ten minutes later he came over with their foods.

"Thanks for the food Gumball! It was delicious" Asriel said as she slightly pushed her plate on to the table. " No worries Asriel." He said. They stood up, walked over to Larry, Gumball payed for the food and then they left. "Ok now lets go hangout in the park, then we will head home." Gumball said. Suddenly Gumball felt a vibration in his pocket. It was his phone. He took it out and he realized that he had recieved a text from his mum. It read, where are u Gumball?. Gumball texted back saying, Just hnging out with my new mate. His mother replied with K just dnt stay out 2 late love you xx. Gumball then put his phone back in his pocket and carried on walking.

They arrived after a short time of walking. "Were here" Gumball said, as he gestured with his hand. " I know a cool place to sit, just follow me". He added. He walked to a tree and started to climb up it. "Uh, are you sure about this, Gumball?" Asriel questioned. "Yeah, dont worry its totally supported." Gumball said as he attempted to push the giant branch. He reached out his hand, gesturing for her to grab his hand. She did and he pulled her up onto it. He sat down next to her and said, " Look at that sunset! Isnt it beautiful?" " Yeah, it really is!" She replied. After a while of silence Gumball said, "Asriel, i- i have something to tell you..." " What is it?" She answered. " Asriel, i- i-... i love you... you are, just... so beautiful... i also... i also love your amazing personality... and i just couldnt stop thinking about you the whole day... I really do... love you...". "G-Gumball... i... i love you too! I love your generous ways of life, and your so handsome and charming. I really do just love you. Then their faces closed in and they were left in a passionate kiss. After a minute of kissing they finally broke it, they gazed into eachothers eyes lovingly and they couldnt stop smiling. Asriel put her head on Gumball and they watched the sunset. After the moon finally came out, they climbed down the tree and said goodbye. They kissed one last time then headed home, both being as happy as ever.

 **OMFG Finally i finished this chapter! My wrist is fucking killing me!!! After a whole hour and fifteen fucking minutes! i finish this story on 1347 words! Because of my wait between last chapter and this chapter, i decided to apologive by making this chapter over 1.3k words. But MAN it feels good to finish that chapter. So i guess this makes the story over 3k words! That is absolutely amazing. i mean, now i have to read over the whole chapter but at least it will give my sore wrists a break! Oh and by the way, shoutout again to lexboss, im a big fan (just saying you and me should totally do a Gumball story collab) and yeah, thanks for reviewing my story lexboss! Anyway, thank you for reading Chapter** **_Five_ Of _The Unending Love_ and ill see you in the next chapter. Peace!!!**

 **-GumballLover**


End file.
